Being a Friend
by Lady1Venus
Summary: A friend of Amara and Michelle's is sick and the two scouts go and visit her. Using Dubbed names.


_Author's Notes: 1000 word drabble for GenTamoraJeanCalhoun of deviantART. Written after Christmas_

**Christmas Gift for GenTamoraJeanCalhoun**

It was a day like no other. The rain was coming down like no tomorrow but that wasn't going to stop Amara and Michelle from leaving their home to go and visit a sick friend who was dealing with breast cancer. Their friend was named Mel. She had got diagnosed with breast cancer earlier in the year and had to have major surgery in having both breasts removed. Mel had also finally finished her final cancer treatment and was now on the road to recovery but still felt really crappy about everything. This was not a good year for her.

Michelle, being an awesome cook that she was, baked Mel cookies and a couple pies as a get well present while Amara bought some of Mel's favorite type of books and DVDs. Both even chipped in to buy her a new game. This was all to help cheer her up.

The drive to Mel's home was a quiet one, as neither knew what to say to one another. They were just glad their friend was going to get better. Soon the two arrived and once allowed in the house, they went straight to Mel's room.

"Hey Mel," Amara greeted.

Mel was sitting on her bed, reading a book when she looked up. "Amara. Michelle. What are you two doing here?"

Michelle smiled at the woman. "We came to cheer you." She then pulled up on a cloth revealing a tray of Mel's favorite goodies.

"Michelle!" she gasped. "You shouldn't have."

"I know but what are friends for?" she asked. She walked over to the bed. "I know you've been missing your favorites and haven't been feeling well."

"Thank you," Mel smiled. She looked to Amara. Once giving her a serious look, she added. "Let me guess you brought me something too?"

"Of course," Amara replied as she pulled out a parcel all wrapped up. "Can't visit without giving you something."

Mel was completely taken by surprise to find Amara's gift was completely wrapped up. Carefully unwrapping the item so she didn't damage it, she soon came up on a surprise. There were two copies of her favorite type of books as well as a new video game.

"How did…"

"Well Michelle is the one who told me and we both pitched in to get the game. We just want you to know we're here for you whenever you need us."

Mel smiled as she then stretched over to give Michelle a hug and then Amara. "Thanks guys. These are wonderful."

"I'm glad you like your gifts," Michelle replied. "Would you like a piece of pie?"

"I would love to!" Mel exclaimed.

Michelle stood from the bed and took the pies to the kitchen where she then cut them and soon returned with three plates with each a piece of pie and a fork.

In comfort silence the three ate their pies. Mel was completely content with having her great friends with her during this terrible time. She had hoped soon she would be back up to normal speed again and be able to do things like she normally did. But after taking chemo for like six months, it took a major toll on her system and often kept keeping her sick, but she knew the treatments and pain would be well worth it when she would go into remission and be on the road to recovery.

"I got an idea," Amara finally said once her pie was gone. "How about you and me have a race?"

Mel smiled, understanding what the masculine woman was getting at. She was suggesting they turn on her video game system and play a racing game. Amara loved to race and Mel would play along with her. She loved games herself and often would play many different types.

Amara stood and helped Mel to her feet where the three then ventured into the living room, taking their dirty dishes with them. Mel took a seat on the sofa as Michelle went and sat in a nearby chair while Amara turned on the TV and set the game system up to play the racing game.

She had to sift through a bunch of games to find the one she wanted and soon enough the opening credits for the game popped up and she went and grabbed two wireless controllers and sat on the sofa beside Mel where the two then got themselves distracted in trying to beat the other.

For a couple hours the two women sat back and continued to race each other. A couple times Mel would win while other times Amara would win. A couple of times neither would win because it would end up in either a tie or they'd get timed out for trying to compete one another.

Mel had a blast visiting with her friends. During the whole time the couple were there, barely she felt lonely nor pain from her recovery. She could be distracted well enough to not think about it and that was what Michelle and Amara wanted to do.

While the racers were playing, Michelle made her way into the kitchen and prepared dinner. Mel lived with her family and they currently stepped out for the evening. It didn't take long for Michelle to be hard at work preparing a wonderful meal for Mel, her and Amara. When dinner was ready, Michelle brought their meals in, which Amara then paused the game.

"Wow, didn't realize the time flew by that quick," Mel said as she took her plate. "Thanks Michelle."

Michelle smiled. "I'm glad we came."

"Yeah," Amara agreed. "So where's Mel's parents?"

"They had to step out for awhile, something about a meeting tonight. So I decided we would stick around and make sure Mel had something to eat."

"Good idea." Amara then began to eat. "Delicious as always."

"Yeah," Mel agreed. "I always love your cooking."

The three then ate in silent, enjoying each other's company, which the couple stayed until Mel's parents returned.


End file.
